Such A Rush
by Rhysie Wood
Summary: Just read it!...


Madison "Mady" Rosa Martinez  
  
  
Every step in my stiletto heels is a miracle as I walk to my car. Music thumping everywhere at what seems like ten thousand decibels as I walk towards my brand new car. My new baby my Sweet piece of pie getting car. People that my brother once knew surround me. I say once because dear old Dylan is dead. Most are rivals or someone who I will always be known to as Dylan's little sister. Well Dylan's little sister is all grown up and their about to see how grown up.   
"Madison!" I hear my name being called but from where. I turned around to see who it is but it's impossible to see in the crowds of people around every car.  
"Madison... Rosa... Martinez!" A voice yells I turn around again. I then notice who is calling my name... A guy who I have never seen before. Tall well built bald wearing a black muscle tee and some baggy cargo's I walk over to him hesitantly  
"And you are?" I say slowly studying his face he is the definition of sexy.  
"Me... Just a friend"  
"If you were a friend I'd know your name" I said smiling.  
"Dominic Torretto..." My mind drew a blank.  
"You wouldn't know me... I just make a point to know who's gonna be runnin' the strip with me that's all" He said looking me up and down suddenly I felt like my low rider bell bottoms and my midriff baring Tube top wasn't enough fabric.  
"So what are you wagering?" He asked licking his perfect lips.  
"I dunno what are you wagerin'?"  
"Money"  
"My car"  
"Overly confident aren't you?" He said as he let an amused smile spread across his lips.  
"No... I have other cars" I said as I put my hands in my pockets. Just because I had never raced in L.A. doesn't mean that I hadn't hit the Mexican circuit once, twice or a hundred times.  
"Hmmm... Ballsy I like that... Don't be too pissed when you lose Madison"   
"Don't be so overly confident" I said as I walked away.  
When I got to my little white Honda civic with blue chrome wheel plates. It was fully loaded sound system that could blast bricks off of a building and enough NOS to blow up the whole fucking quarter mile. A girl with orange hair and light brown eyes walks up behind me it's my best friend Maria Escobar she is dark Puerto Rican  
"Who the fuck was that?" Maria said watching him.  
"Dominic something or other"  
"Who ever he is... he is a thick piece of man meat" She said laughing  
"You're loco chica!" I said laughing  
"Well he is... he's the type of guy you could see your self screaming for 'n stuff" She said laughing.  
"Whatever how much time do I got?" I said as I unlocked my car.   
"Ten minutes...they're sendin' some little ass of a man to do the damn appraisal! I mean I built this one for you why do you gotta give up this one... get rid of the ugly black one!" Maria said as she watched Dominic walk over.  
"Yum...guess I was wrong" she said under her breath as he walked passed her.  
"This your car" He said looking it over  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well by the end of the night it's gonna be my car"  
"Why so sure... got news for you... Mady kicks ass... she will lap your ass in a second flat" Maria said hopping on the car hood. He looked over at her and smiled.  
"What ever pop the hood and let me have a look" he said as he hit the hood with his closed fist.  
"Fuck you" Maria said hopping down and opening it. He looked over the engine and smiled. He then slammed the hood.  
"Okay... that should just about cover everythin' lets go" He said as he walked over to his car.  
"He's such an asshole... beat him Mady cause if you don't I will beat him down... He pisses me off..." Maria said as I opened my car door.  
"Well... if you want to be my guest we're gonna be two hundred thou richer by the end of the night..." I said as I closed the car door.  
"Dylan would have been so proud..." She said smiling  
"Yeah I know... wish me luck!" I said as I heard the familiar roar of engines around me. I then turned my car on. I then switched on my stereo it drowned out every one else's with "hell wit ya" by P!nk. I then eased my car up to the starting line. I then loosened all of the knobs on my five tanks of nos. did I need it. Probably not... it was just back up incase Dominic was as good as he thought he was.  
"Shouldn't you be standing between the cars?" A blonde guy in a red Camero yelled to me.  
"Yeah racin' isn't for pretty lil' thangs like you" An Asian guy in a green civic said smiling. I just smiled back. I watched as Maria stood in between the cars. This part scares the crap out of me the fear of hitting the person and having them splat on your windshield like some type of bug.  
Nonetheless I gripped my steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white. It was a ritual. First I grip the steering wheel then my throat gets dry, my hands start to shake and I get cold. And then Maria puts her hands down and I am gone. My foot instinctively slams on the gas. It's like pure warm pleasure, the adrenaline rush I get from racing. Before I know it I am in the lead but not by much just enough to possibly win. I haven't even used my NOS yet. I smile and look down at the two red buttons on the steering wheel. Why not? I think as I hit the button I am instantly thrown back in my seat as my car rushes forward past everyone else's. I am then joined by another car in the lead it's red but we're going so fast you can't make out the make let alone the company. I hit the button again. I'm almost in the danger zone as far as speeds go. I could lose control and crash and that would be the end of me. I hit the quarter mile marker first. I dusted them the red car then appears out of nowhere. Second place... close but no come I think as I laugh.  
Only five of the ten cars made the run in one piece. Maria walks over and opens the door to my car. I turn off my stereo and look at her.  
"You won! You beat his ass!" Maria said as she pulled me out of my car.  
"Yeah I know I won… I'm just ya' know kinda outta it ya' know?" I said as I touched the hood of my car. It felt warm from wind friction. I looked around they had towed the other five cars back there was only one crash, but it was a pile up and the one that took the impact was in pieces.  
"yeah… hurry up and get over to the party… gimme a lift I think the skeezy ass punk that I was flirtin' with left already"   
"sure get in" I said as I slid back in the warm leather. I turned the knobs on the NOS off.  
"COPS!" Some one yelled out side. Maria quickly got in and we drove to the garage where Dylan used to keep his cars. I ditched my baby for a pinto. Maria drove all the way to the party. I didn't like to drive any other car than my own.  
"So who's throwin' the party and when am I gonna get my money!" I said as I looked out the window at the lights of the night in downtown L.A. passed us by. I just moved here I had never raced in L.A. before. In Mexico it was different you got your money right after the race here you had to go to some party and play the whole gracious winner bit personally I wanted to spit in everyone's face and say I won and that they lick hairy balls but… I couldn't do that because here there are racing teams, crews, cliques or gangs what ever the hell they are they travel in packs like lions or something. Maria had moved here when I went to Mexico She stayed with Dylan and his people. So she became the official car girl she raced and she customized which is how she got her job working for Sammy he's the guy that hooked me up with an entry in tonight's race as well as a job selling equipment.  
"Mister thick man meat himself!… Dominic Torretto" Maria said laughing.  
"god Maria leave it!… Is Mackenzie gonna be there"  
"yeah well at least that what she said on the phone… She's doin' the whole race thing up in Cleveland in the old neighbor hood… She said she wanted to be on the team and bring our whole crew back together" Maria said as we pulled up at this little rundown white house.  
"cool" I said as I got out. I then spotted Mackenzie by the door. Same old hippie self.  
"Kenzie!" I yelled she looked at me and ran over.  
"Mady!… wassup? I thought you guys got busted the cops were all up on my ass when I was comin' here I had to ditch them... do you know how hard that is here?" She said pulling her strawberry blonde hair back in a ponytail she had gray eyes and cinnamon colored skin. She was mixed, half black half-white she was one of the only non-Latina in our clique back in high school.  
"Nothing' did you hear the news I beat the unbeatable" I said as we all walked in the party. The music inside was thumping it made your whole body pulse to the music  
"I'm not here to do the social thing lets just get my money and go… we got work in the mornin'" I said as I walked over to Dominic who was standing by this other Hispanic looking girl.  
"where's my money?" I said as I put a hand on my hip.  
"don't you like the party?" he said looking at me.  
"okay cool party, but I'm not here for that I'm here for my money I have work in the mornin'"  
"We all do chill you'll get your money"  
"Right cause your gonna give it to me now" I said as I narrowed my eyes. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a large wad of cash.  
"here… and pick up the five cars from Jack's auto stop do you know where that is?"  
"yeah it's off the highway right? Really rundown shitty lookin' place" I said as I counted my money.  
"you got it… You got skill's… and for that you have my respect… So call me Dom"   
"I'm still Madison" I said as I walked away.  
I got respect big deal he doesn't mean a thing to me he so what do I care that I earned his respect  
"C'mon lets go…" I said as I walked passed Maria and Kenzie  
"alright this party is boring anyways!" Kenzie said as she walked out of the room behind me. Kenzie got into her little baby blue Toyota Supra and sped off down the street. Maria drove me to the garage and dropped me off.  
"I'm gonna just cruise for a bit… go to a club or somethin' I'll meet you at the house at one" I said as I got out of the spray painted pinto.   
"aight see ya'" Maria said as she sped off. I walked over to my car and hit the automatic start button. I smiled as I listened to the hum of the engine. I unlocked the door and got in it was time to let my hair down and be myself for a change show all then men who they really worship and over all… get some.  
I pulled into the local race club you know the place were all the racers hang when they aren't racing well the one's that don't like all the social shit.  
"Missy Mady!" a red headed boy with clear bight blue eyes calls from behind the bar with a grin.  
"Brendan!" I yell was I hop over the bar and give him a hug he was my brother's best friend they were in the same crew Brendan was the reason Dylan came out here.  
"You know better than to call me by my name here c'mon you know it's Wild man"  
"Okay Wild man whatcha' been up to?" I said grinning  
"you know the same ol' shit 'specially after Dylan died… I don't really do the racin' thing anymore… no one on the team does 'sept for Maria but you know her you can't take the race outta that girl" He said as he opened the door and walked out from behind the bar I followed.  
"Do you know a lota people out on the circuit here?"  
"Yeah I know every body…"  
"What can you tell me about Dominic Torretto?"  
"He's runs the whole fuckin' job here"  
"So he's Mr. Bad-ass?"  
"No that would be Edwin… but yeah when it comes to wining"  
"I just kicked his ass in a race about twenty minutes ago"  
"What the fuck! You and Dylan… both of you… you were born in a car weren'tcha?"  
"No I just rely on my instincts when I race…."  
"Coo… so how long did they get you for boosting since last time I saw you, you were sporting an orange jumper" He said laughing.  
"Not too long… only three months I was a minor back then… it was more like a scared straight program then serving time" I said grinning he laughed   
"Same ol' Mady… So how old are you now… sixteen? seventeen?"  
"try eighteen… almost nineteen" I said grinning.  
"there is no way in hell you grew up that fast!"  
"too bad… so were you the one that found Dylan?" I said as I looked at him he looked at his shoes. There was a pause.  
"Yeah… I found him…"  
"who was dealin' to him?"  
"some upscale Asian gang…"  
"Can you get me names?"  
"I'll try but don't go doing anything stupid!" he said as I smiled  
"You know me" I said as I started to walk for the door.  
"that's why I'm sayin' it!" he said as I walked out. I felt pretty much at peace. I felt the wad of cash in my pocket. It had to go towards bills and clothes. I got in my car and drove home I'd put it away in the morning. I glimpsed the time on the dash… midnight. I had time to kill. I took a little tour of the city before driving home.  
When I got to the small brick house with green shutters that Maria own I pulled in the driveway it was complete with Pickett fence it looked too cheese ball. I then noticed it was about three blocks down from Dom's I could hear the music from the party all the way down here. I put my car in the garage I then took out my special dust cover and placed it securely over my precious baby. I then walked back out and pad locked it.  
When I got inside it wasn't quiet at all. Maria was sitting out in the kitchen talking with Kenzie while music blasted in the background. They were in their Pajamas,  
"Dressed for bed already! It's only midnight" I said as I took off my shoes.  
"we have work in the mornin' we gotta be well rested no one wants to by a car from a bunch of dead lookin' chicas!" Maria said laughing  
"Whatever I guess I'll go get changed too" I said as I left the room after taking off my boots and socks I walked barefoot up the stairs to my room first door on the right. I gazed at my wall paper I still wasn't used to it I kept expecting to see my same old room with black paint on the walls and my small little bed back at the DH home or the brown walls and hard bed of my motel room in Mexico. I looked at the red wallpaper with golden trim and smiled. This was my home now with my friends. I belong here. I thought as I changed into my pajamas. I then tossed my other clothes in the hamper. And settled into be to dream of Dom among other things.  
I was woken up by the painful shrieking of my alarm clock it penetrated my beautiful silence like a knife slicing butter. I blindly swatted at my alarm clock. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to find the sleep button then I remembered something. It was an old school alarm clock you know the kind with the bells. The only setting it had was on and off. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and hit the off button. I then grabbed my towel and headed for the shower.  
The bitter cold water was the greatest pick me up in the world. I was in dire need of it too. I changed in the bathroom my usual non-race day attire. Short shorts camo shorts and an army green tube top with my brothers' car keys. I walked out of the bathroom brushing my long dark brown hair. It was thick and wavy and hung to my elbows like a cape. I braided it neatly and walked into my room and pulled on a pair of socks and shoes. I then ran down the steps it was almost eight and we had to be there at eight thirty.  
"C'mon hurry the fuck up! We gotta go!" I yelled up stairs as I ran over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. I poured my self a cup. There was then a constant banging on the door. I opened it to disclose Dom's powerful form towering over me.  
"Hey" I said as I leaned against the doorframe of the back door.  
"yeah hey so you live here…"  
"for now" I said as I cocked my head to the side  
"oh well I came to give you guys this since you're the new family on the block"  
"we're not a family... me and my friends live here"  
"Oh well my younger sister made you guys some cookies" Dom said handing me a plate of chocolate chip cookies that went unobserved until now. I took them.  
"coo... tell her thanks"  
"So are you racing tomorrow night?"  
"yeah… I guess" I said as I concentrated on looking at the cookies rather than him I thought he was hot but I saw him with the girl at the party and I don't make a habit of stealing other peoples men.  
"Sweet we could have a rematch then" Dom said grinning. Rematch maybe it was just pure luck that I had beaten him the first time. But maybe it wasn't.  
"Then it's on... where?"  
"you know the square three blocks from where we were last night"  
"alright then... see ya' tonight... don't forget to bring it" I said as I noticed I had just quoted the cheesiest movie on the planet.  
"okay... I'll bring it... I never leave home without it" Dom said flashing me that know all grin again. Just then I heard the pounding of feet on the stairs as Maria and Kenzie showed up out of thin air.   
"so... who's the thick ass piece of man meat" Kenzie said poking her head out of the door next to mine. She had a way of speaking her mind without thinking. Dom just laughed.  
"Dominic Torretto and you?"  
"Mackenzie Peterson" She said smiling. I handed her the cookies.  
"well I got things to do so...I'll see you ladies tonight" Dom said as he walked down the driveway.  
"Lord fuck him for being that sexy" Kenzie said as she took out a cookie and took a bite as she watched him walk to his car.  
  
  
  
  
Ch--2  
  
Madison "Mady" Rosa Martinez  
  
  
I just looked at Kenzie was she out of her ever loving mind.  
"Chica... control those damn hormones" I said as I went back in and drank down my orange juice. I looked at the clock eight fifteen. Shit. We were gonna be late. Kenzie walked around the kitchen in her big torn up bells and a black tube top her long curly hair had little silver charms braided into it.  
"I think I'm gonna race tonight too" Maria said as she put a pop tart in the toaster.  
"Is there a one-person rule here too?" Kenzie asked pulling out a frozen waffle out and chewing on it.  
"Yeah but we're not an official team yet so it doesn't count... at least I think it doesn't" Maria said as she stared at the toaster with pure want. I leaned against the counter and pulled a cookie off of the tray that Dom brought over I looked at it. Maybe they were trying to poison us. Maybe Dom's sister is just really nice. I took a bite of the cookie. It was good.  
"I know why y'all are so up for racin' tonight!... Y'all two have a crush on Dom!" Kenzie said as she finished her waffle and snatched up another cookie.  
"Crushes are for kids I just want to fuck him plain and simple..." Maria said as she watched her pop tarts pop up out of the toaster. She eagerly devoured the hot pastry.  
"...Crush.... No lust after hell yes but then again look to thine own ASS Kenzie" I said laughing.  
"Okay agreed we all want a good long hard thick... piece of Dom" Kenzie said as she put on her flip flops. Maria cracked up.  
"An order of fries and a side of man meat!" Maria said as she almost fell out of her chair  
"We gotta go" I said pointing to the clock eight forty-five we were going to be really late it takes almost fifty minutes to get out there in rush hour traffic. So we took Kenzie's Supra  
Work was boring as hell most of the people that came in didn't do anything but ogle us and try corny pick up lines. It was Almost four and I was sitting down the chair behind the register. I was getting the feel of the store. Engines in the back on the wall, Decals at the register, Tires on the left, other crap on the right... girlie mag's and other nasty ass shit in the way back. I was drumming my fingers on the counter when Dom walked in with another Hispanic girl and this creepy looking guy.  
"Hey Madison" Dom said when he reached the counter.  
"Dom..." I said with a blank expression.  
"Sammy's got somethin' for us"   
"Sammy's not here"  
"Where is he?"  
"I dunno... he went to lunch" just then Sammy walked in the shop. He was a squat little bald man.  
"Sammy do you got it?" Dom asked as he walked over to Sammy he pulled Dom in the back.  
"I'm Mia" the girl said holding out her hand.  
"Madison" I said as smiled.  
"My brother's impressed with you"  
"Cool..."  
"No you don't get it... He likes you"  
"He does?"  
"Yeah your all he talked about this mornin'... It's getting on Letty's nerves"  
"Who's Letty?"  
"His girlfriend" I laughed so the girl at the party must have been Letty.  
"So is she pissed with me?"  
"Yeah"  
"Does she wanna fight?"  
"No she wants to race... for Dom... Tomorrow you know at showdown"  
"At what... I'm new here I have no fuckin' clue what or where anythin' is"  
"Showdown is a big monthly race thing they have... and until then she wants you to stay away from Dom... So how'd you like the cookies"  
"They were cool..." I said as I watched Dom walk out of the back room with a bag.  
"Hey Dom C'mere" I said as I motioned for him to come close with my finger. He walked over to the counter.  
"Yeah"  
"After the race... Wanna go hang or somethin' And I don't mean at that fuckin' party either" I said grinning,  
"Sure... what do you have in mind"  
"Oh you'll see" I said grinning. Part of it was what Mia had said because I loath it when people tell me what and what not to do the other part was that I like every one else in my clique wanted the thick ass piece of man meat other wise named Dom.  
We left work at ten Kenzie, Maria, and me. The race as usual was at eleven we had no time to kill we had to rush out to the house get changed get in our different cars and high tail it to the square. When I was rushing around to find my shoes there was a knock at the door. It was Brendan.  
"Mady! Are you racin' tonight?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I think yes... I just wanted to tell you your boy Dom has a long ass rap sheet... stay away from him he beat some guys head in with a wrench"  
"And... I've fucked worse... you and Dylan weren't around to protect me either... any way I'm runnin' kinda late so you might wanna talk and walk at the same time" I said as I closed the door and headed for the garage.   
"So...what rank is it tonight?"  
"Huh?"  
"Here we got rank first class second class you know all that shit"  
"Oh... what class am I in?"  
"Probably seventh..."  
"Soon to be sixth I'm gonna get first again tonight" he shook his head as I unlocked the garage and threw back the dust cover. I grinned, folded the dust cover and but it on the shelf.  
"Whatever chica... I'll be there though... watchin' ya' playin' older bro since yours god rest his soul is no longer with us"   
"Alright whatever..." I said as I got in my car and slammed the door I turned on the engine and sped off towards the square. I was getting pretty used to the vastness of the city I was almost to the point where I was confident in my directions.  
When I got there I instantly spotted Maria and Kenzie standing by their cars. I parked by them and got out.  
"You know the chances of you two winning are slim and none..." I said laughing,  
"We know... but it never hurts to try" Kenzie said grinning like the nut she is she was wearing all white. A short white skirt, white boots, and a tight white tank top.  
"Yeah" Maria said as she put her make up on and laughed.  
"Well I'll be happy if you do beat me..." I said as I hugged Kenzie. From over Kenzie's shoulder I watched Dom walk up like some type of weird race god. I let go of Kenzie she turned around and grinned. Dom walked close to me I could barely contain my self I needed to touch to feel those powerful muscles flex naked beneath my hands.  
"Meet me at your house after the Race..." He whispered in my ear his hot breath sent shivers down my back. He then stepped back.  
"Good luck alright..." Dom said as he walked away.  
"DAYMN!" Maria yelled shaking her head.  
"That's it he's on my must fuck list... and he whispered to you... Mady... your not allowed to be that lucky share the fuckin' wealth... well spare a fuck for me!" Maria continued as she put her makeup in her purse.  
"I'll consider it" I said grinning as I leaned against my car.  
"Damnit... and don't kill him either... don't think I didn't hear Kev talkin' 'bout you back home..." Kenzie said as she turned her stereo on. The thong song started blaring.  
"Fuck you" I said playfully as I looked around. I saw Dom standing next to a red Mazda with the girl that must be Letty. She didn't look happy. Oh well guess I can finally add home wrecker to my many talents.  
"No No... That's gonna be Dom's job!" Kenzie said shaking her head.  
"Fine... Go fuck Dom... Like that better?" I said grinning.  
"Don't mind if I do!" Kenzie said flipping through her CD collection.  
"We got five minutes... what to do... Oh yeah.. BBQ on Saturday... it's like this cheesy ass block party thing accordin' to Brendan... are we gonna go?" Maria asked as she hopped on the hood of her car.  
"Hell yes... Dom lives on our street Dom's gonna be there... That means a chance for a nice long fuck... any who so what are y'all wagerin' tonight?" Kenzie said as she licked her lips and watched Dom walk over to his car.  
"My car" I said grinning  
"Money!.. how the fuck can you wager your fuckin' car you've got the fuckin' money! And you love that goddamn car so much... You just got it when three weeks ago!" Maria said getting pissed... I swear she thinks cars are human.   
"I know I know 'your car is an extension of you' look... if it makes you feel any better I will never wager it again alright" I said shaking my head  
"You better not or I'll call my mama down on your ass and then you'll have to deal with her!... And ya' know she doesn't play" Maria said waving a nail file at me.  
"I know..." I said grinning I looked at the clock on my dash.  
"We gotta bounce" Maria said as she slammed her car door and drove off. I then slid into the nice black leather interior of my car and started to slide the key in the ignition I watched Kenzie's supra pass me up. I listened to the hum of the engine as I eased my car up to the starting line. I looked around to see Dom's car next to mine. And I started my ritual and loosened the tanks of NOS  
When the girl put her arms down I slammed on the gas. My mind went blank it was kind of like pouring a bottle of white out over a document. I only went by my instincts I slammed my foot down on the accelerator. I was gone. I was in the safe too. Until Dom's car was neck and neck with mine. I hit the button for the NOS. I was slammed back into my seat and I zoomed past him. I looked at the road not long left I hit the button again. I was in the danger zone 200-MPH. If I lose control I'm dead it's also going to take forever for me to stop now. I hit the quarter mile mark I slammed the brakes. The screeching and the sent of burning rubber were nauseating. My car spun so it was blocking two lanes. Holy shit there were two cars coming up fast. I shut my eyes no way in hell could I get out of the way on time. The impact of the first car threw me forward against the steering wheel but it knocked my car out of the way of the second. After all the cars lined up I got out to inspect the damage.  
"SHIT" I screamed as I looked at my now thread bare tires and the dents on the hood. I kicked the car. I looked in the driver's side of the car that hit me. It was Dom. I started to walk over  
"COPS!" Some on yelled. I forgot about Dom and hopped back in my car.  
I drove to the safest place I could think of the garage. I didn't feel like being hounded. I felt so bad. I almost lost my life racing. I never thought I'd go like that. A dead body hunched over a steering wheel. But then again I bet Dylan never thought he'd die in some motel room in some unknown place all by himself. I watched as a pair of headlights appeared. I looked at the car it was Dom's I owed him... he saved my life. I watched as he got out of the car. I got out of mine and sat on the hood. The hood was nice, warm and smooth under my thighs. I crossed my legs and looked at Dom he smiled at me.  
"So you wanted to hang or somethin' right?" Dom said as he put his hand on my thigh.  
"yeah" I said as I stood up there was only inches between us.  
"So what did you mean exactly by somethin' did you mean this" He said as he kissed me.   
"yes..." I said as he kissed my neck. I then realized I had dressed for a quick fuck. You know the deal short skirt no panties tube top quick and easy access.  
"This?" He said as he slid his hand under my skirt I tensed as he slid two fingers inside of me. I arched my back.  
"yes" I moaned as he grinned. He unzipped his pants.  
"What about this?" He said as he pulled his fingers out of me and laid me down on the hood of the car. He then kissed my shoulder and thrust inside of me. I couldn't even answer instant nirvana had hit me full force and I couldn't even think about anything but how good it felt. It wasn't exactly how I wanted it because sex on a car does nothing for me but gives me a back ache in the morning and I never have an orgasm and I really bad at faking. I was slightly disappointed for a moment then a miracle happened I felt my muscles tense and the warmth spread threw my body. I spasmed when I felt him spill his warmth into me. Then the usual post-sex thoughts drifted into my head what if I get pregnant what if I get a disease what if he never talks to me again. He kissed the thoughts out of my head. I watched as he zipped up his pants. He took a step towards his car. Hell no!... if he's gonna leave I'm going to make him think that I wanted a quickie. I opened the door to my car/  
"Is that all you wanted?" he said as he heard the car door slam.  
"No... I left somethin' in my glove compartment" I said as I opened my glove compartment I looked in it. It was always empty not once had I put anything in it.  
"damn left it at home" I said as I got back out of the car  
"So wanna go somewhere and finish what we started?" Dom said as he pulled me close to highlight the fact that he was still hard.  
"sure" I said grinning.  
"Lets go back to your place the cops should be gone now" he said as he licked his lips.   
"alright" I said as he let me go I then walked over to my car and got in. I shivered as my bare thighs hit the cool leather. I was the first to leave as always.  
  
  
  
  
Ch--3  
  
  
Mackenzie "Kenzie" Ericka Peterson  
  
  
The party was so fucking boring the only reason why I even agreed to go was because Mady was going to get some play from Dom. Maria and I were pissed off don't get me wrong we both were happy that the best woman won but needless to say some part of us was really pissed that we weren't the one who he picked first. So I puffed on my cigarette and watched the party pass me by. I got Mady's money from Letty the girl carried a pretty mean grudge... she hated Mady even though she had never met her. They acted alike though I talked with her for about ten minutes when every one was finally coming in. Maria is watching some guy in the corner he's dancing with Letty.  
"See I just don't get bitches like her... They go get pissed cause their boy toy is up on other girls but then they go and screw around on them..." Maria said as she watched the guy  
"No you're just pissed 'cause of Mady and the fact that the guy Letty is dancin' with is kinda hot" I said laughing.  
"Whatever... whatever" Maria said as she pursed her lips translation the conversation was over.  
"I'm gonna go" I said as I walked towards the door.   
"Aight catch ya' in the mornin'" Maria said as she walked towards the crowd of people by the speakers. I left I needed to grab something to eat and go home.  
So I went to taco bell. And sat up at one of those cheesy ass purple and cream tables. As I ate my food I thought about Dom and Mady. She understood that we were all going to end up fucking Dom at least once before we all get over him. Maria will probably get tired of him and find a new plaything before a month was up. The only problem would be me I would fall in love and he would eventually get sick of me it always happens like that... I am not a quickie type of girl. I instantly had no appetite. I threw my food in the trash and left.   
I drove home. I noticed Dom's car in back so he was still here. I checked my watch it was four o'four in the morning. I took out my keys and opened the door I turned on the light to find Dom and Mady on the couch fucking away. I felt like I was the lunch guy on the set of a porno. I froze. They had no fucking clue I was there they just kept going at it. Mady noticed me first and she froze and grabbed the quilt off of the floor and wrapped it around her leaving Dom bare ass naked. He was hung. I could feel the big goofy grin spread across my lips. He had a GAC... Giant ass cock... better known as a CD... chunky dick. He blushed and grabbed a throw pillow... I started laughing as I walked up stairs I knew I must have sounded like a lunatic.  
That's all I thought of till I fell asleep. Dom's thick naked body. At about seven some one banged on my door. I walked over and opened it. It was Mady she was in her pajamas  
"So where's the Man meat?" I said as I closed my door behind her.  
"In my bed sleepin'.. he's thinkin' of leavin' Letty fo' me" She said as she sat down on my bed. She looked like a cupie doll. Her eyes were really big and wide and she had a baby face she was the youngest of the crew also the most conservative.  
"And... you should be singin' fuckin' god is gracious" I said laughing as I sat down next to her. She slumped her shoulders.  
"Shit... If I had a better reason for fuckin' him I would... I only did it because Mia told me Letty didn't want me to be around him" She said as she put her head in her hands.  
"that's not good..."  
"Naw ya' think?... I mean... I love him and all... and it was so fuckin' mind blowing but... It's all cloudy ya' know..." she said looking at me,  
"yeah... so are you gonna stay with him?"  
"I don't know! Look I'm gonna sleep it off..." She said as she stood up and walked towards the door.  
"I hope you make a good decision"   
"You would say that wouldn't you... all smiles huh chica?"   
"all smiles" I said as she walked out of the door. yeah all smiles but also all anger inside where she can't see.   
The next day I was woken up by the most delicious aroma floating in from the kitchen. It pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I found what the aroma was. Dom was cooking for everyone. Maria was sitting at the table watching him like he was what was on the menu.  
"So the thick ass piece of man meat is still here..." I said as I sat down at the table. Dom turned around and looked at me. I grinned.  
"I heard you walked in on 'em last night" Maria said as she sipped her orange juice.  
"yup... I'll tell you about the G.A.C. and the C.D. later"  
"so he's packin' a GAC?" I just nodded.  
"daymn! is he packin' a party?"  
"boy is packing a fuckin' fiesta!" I said laughing. He turned around.  
"Go back to cookin' wit' dat fly ass of yours" Maria said grinning. He laughed and turned back around. Just then Mady walked in the room she was wearing her pink robe... It was code... Green means really back blue means okay purple means good... Red mean's toe-curling-back-scratching good while powder pink meant Toe-curling-Back-scratching-boy-is-gonna-have-to-wear-a-t-shirt-for-the-next-two-months-top-of-lungs-screaming-I-prey-to-god-the-neighbors-weren't-alive-to-hear-it-people-called-from-antartica-telling-me-to-stop-moaningly good sex. I had not once see her wear pink before even when we lived together after her parents died in the car accident.  
"DAYMN" Maria said laughing she almost fell out of her chair.  
"what?" Mady said laughing  
"Your wearin' the pink?!?!" I said grinning.  
"Hell yes I'm wearin' the pink" Mady said as she walked up behind Dom and kissed his bicep. I could see the scratch marks.  
"So whacha gonna do 'bout Letty, Dom?" Maria said   
"dump her" Dom said as he put some scrambled eggs on a plate.  
"Wow... just like that?" Maria said laughing,  
"yeah but I really don't think it's any of yo fuckin' business" Dom said walking over to Mady. he kissed her  
"I'm gonna go home alright... see ya at the block party" Dom said as he left.  
"So he leaves right after cooking breakfast... he cooks breakfast... and he's a man meat..." Maria said grinning.  
"When did the whole man meat thing start... I know when the C.D. and G.A.C stated but when did the thick piece of Man meat thing start?" I said looking around.  
"Juan Delferarro ninth grade remember he was a student teacher in Mrs. Murphy's math class!" Mady said grinning.  
"Now that was a thick ass piece of Man meat... he had that tight ass and those light brown eyes and ooo.. If I met him today I'd be ridin' the boy by sundown" Maria said laughing.  
"Lord fuck him-"I was cut off   
"for being that sexy" Maria and Mady finished giggling.  
"That was the whole senior year thing... it is now your catch phrase!" Maria said giggling  
"Is not!" I said laughing  
"Is too... just yesterday... you looked at Dom and said it..."  
"Maybe it is... big deal!... What up with the whole pink robe Mady?? huh?" I said shaking my head. Her jaw dropped/  
"It was that good... boy is packin' a fuck' G.A.C" She said giggling.  
"It's not what he's packin' Hun... It's how he uses it... could he use it?" Maria said raising her eyebrows.  
"ooo.... the boy knows how to use it... Chills! that's all I'm gonna say chills" Mady said as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
"The block party starts in like twenty minutes... the whole garage sale thing... We gotta put somethin' up for sale..." Maria said checking the clock.  
"I have some old Jeans that are too tow'up to wear anymo'" I said nodding. Mady walked out of the room.  
I ate some eggs and then I went up stairs. He could cook. I wanted to snatch him for my self but that went against the code you know the whole men aren't aloud to come between girl's code. I showered. The bathroom had a window in the shower. I could see over people's backyards the window was tinted so they couldn't see in though. I could see Dom carrying some boxes down our street the big garage sale table was across the street from our house. I smiled and got out. Dom invaded my thoughts.  
I went back to my room to change. I could see down the stairs and sure enough there was Dom in the doorway talking with Mady who was sporting nothing but a towel.  
I stomped off to my room and changed. I pulled on a pair of fraid waist bells and an almost sheer white peasant shirt. I ran down the stairs to find Dom still down stairs talking with Mady... Her hair was almost dry they were talking for at least twenty minutes. He looked up at me and smiled Mady turned around and waved. He left and she closed the door.  
"so what was that?" I said as I walked down the stairs  
"That was me explaining to Dom the new meat rule..."  
"You fuckin' Rock!"  
  
  
New meat rule: Any guy that all three of the chica's want to fuck is free range no matter what till every one has gotten at least one ride.  
  
"I know I do!" She said grinning.  
I walked around the house doing my little happy dance. I grabbed a bag of clothes from my room old stuff. Worn jeans tee shits worn thin. Perfectly good sweaters I never wore because they had pink on them somewhere. I walked around my room picking up things I wouldn't be needing anymore. I had just moved in two days ago but I was already fully unpacked. I was a pack rat. But since I saw Dom running the booth for his family I felt obligated to keep him company and sell all of my worthless shit. I dropped a skateboard that I hadn't used since I was twelve in the box I only kept it with me because I didn't want to throw it away. I ran down the stairs carrying the box.  
"Kenzie! your running the whole Table today??" Maria said as she ran down the stairs behind me carrying a box of her own.  
"Yeah" I said as I put my boxes down.  
"good, That means you get to take my stuff too and you get to do all the stickering! My stuff is already done" Maria said as she dropped her box on top of mine. The Mady came down stairs caring one thing a sweater it was Dylan's.  
"Your getting rid of Dylan's sweater?" Maria said as she grabbed it  
"Yeah I have no reason to keep it" She said as she looked down at the green wool  
"Give it to Dom" I said as I looked threw the boxes  
"Give Dom my brothers sweater? HELL NO!" She said as she threw it at the stairs.  
"Look I'll sell it but if it ends up being to Dom it's not my fault"  
"He's not gonna want it he doesn't travel and it never gets fuckin' cold here I mean it's fuckin' December and there isn't even snow fuck all that people are still wearing shorts!.. in Mexico people actually switched to pants for a few months" Mady said as she walked up stairs.  
"Oh stop fussing it's gonna be pant time soon here we just go a little longer than most we go till around Christmas time" Maria said grinning.  
"Alright, speaking of Christmas what do you chicas want?"  
"I take it your doing shopping at the table?"   
"yeah Dom said after he sells out he's gonna help me find a really good deal on something for you guys"  
"cool Dom's gonna take you shopping in the discount bin" Maria said laughing.  
"what ever that's why you have fake zircon earrings! Don't think I forgot about Larry!" I even had to laugh at that one it was true most of the guys that Maria dated turned out to be complete losers in the end. Most of the guys she fucked on the other hand were really Yum and nice.  
"okay so he was a skeeze bag! what about xander!" Maria said smiling I had to laugh at that one too Xander left her because she wanted him to pay for dinner once.  
"C'mon lets all just chill!" I said being the one in media res as always.  
"She's right we do need to chill... No piece of man meat is worth all this" Mady said as she held out her hand,  
"Yeah your right" Maria said as she shook it.  
"Now lets all go out side to the party and shop and have fun" Mady said as she ran up stairs.  
So it was off to have fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch--4  
  
  
Maria Sophia Escobar  
  
  
So I let Kenzie do the whole table thing with Dom it wasn't eating me. Hell no it was eating me better than my last boyfriend it was toe-curlingly bad. I wanted to knock her unconscious throw her in the closet and work the table with Dom all by my lonesome. But then there was the whole Mady factor. It was very obvious that she was his favorite.  
I walked out to the table with my box and put it down. Dom was unpacking something's you know garage sale stuff, An old cooler someone's old clothing some toys a pair of Honda car keys that said twenty thousand on them I picked them up.  
"What year?"  
"Ninety-six" Dom said as his eyes met mine.  
"What's it packin?"  
"NOS... you know the works"  
"The works... why only 20 G's?"  
"I need to get rid of it"  
"Why don't just drop it then?"  
"What?"  
"I know something bad went down with the car"  
"How the fuck do you know?"  
"cause... no one drops a fully loaded car with for any other reason... specially for twenty G's" I said smiling I was getting to him he leaned in.  
"I knocked off a few semis' a year ago"  
"Peachy... what color?"  
"Black"  
"neon floor lighting?"  
"yep..."  
"I'll take it" I said as I pulled the money out of my pocket and put it on the table. It was my win money from last month all of it. But I can sell the car for a total of seven times as much to the right buyer.  
"Sold to the girl in the little denim shorts" He said as he handed me the keys. He walked me over to his house. And opened the garage his slick red Mazda RX-7 gleamed back at me. It was a slick car... it had a peel back paint job and everything. It made me hot. Especially since the garage was just dark enough that no one could probably see into it. He unlocked it and got in I opened the door and sat down in the smooth cool leather. It smelled like sweat and cum. I looked at him.  
"So... where are you takin' me?" I said smiling and looking at him. He just smiled slyly and briefly glimpsed me.  
"to get your new car" He said as we zoomed along the high way. I saw my opening I wanted him now. I leaned in and kissed his neck. He kept driving. I nibbled at his vulnerable flesh. He grinned as we rushed along I knew it would take some time for us to get to where we needed to go I positioned my self so my head would fit comfortably in his lap and my torso wouldn't get in the way of the stick. I unzipped his pants and discovered a little fun secret he was a free balling type of guy I should have figured he did have that thing going on. you know the whole Oh-my-god-I can-see-the-whole-thing-threw-his-pants thing.  
I took his half-hard cock in my mouth and sucked on it like a baby suckles a nipple. His breathing got ragged. I then zipped up his pants and sat back up. No use in getting in a car crash over fulfillment.  
"how much longer?" I said grinning I love making men sweat. It's the greatest feeling in the world.  
"About... umm... maybe five minutes" He said in his perfect deep voice.  
"Good" I said as I kissed his neck again. Oh to have him to my self... just five minutes... that's all it would probably take too. Especially since he's hung like that. I smiled and leaned back in my seat the drive seemed less than five minutes it seemed more like two. We pulled in this big stone garage. He turned the engine off and got out. I got out and walked behind him. He was so fucking gorgeous I would definetly have fucked him if he asked. But he was Mady's... but the new meat rule was in affect. She was so fucking kick ass... I know I wouldn't have been that generous I would have told them to get their own thick man and leave mine the fuck alone but I guess I'm just stingy like that. We walked over to four Black Honda civics in a row.   
"This one's yours" He said pointing to the one closest to him. I got an Idea.  
"You know the new meat rule right?" I said licking my lips as I circled him.  
"Yeah Mady told me 'bout it so lemmie guess... You want to be next?"   
"yeah"  
"No... Not today... I am not some fuckin' piece of meat that you can stick inside you when ever you fuckin' want to...Mady's my girl... I know y'all have your rule but... not today... tomorrow... alright?" Dom said as he walked back over to his car leaving me alone so maybe he did have a backbone. 


End file.
